Adventure time with Finn and Jake and Kaos
by Enderczor
Summary: When Finn and the gang meet a demon named Kaos they try to help him with his goal. Soon however they find out his true intentions.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys enderczor here this is going to be my first series so please leave reviews.

Chapter 1:The Creation

The mushroom war was ending but there were still explosions everywhere. The radiation was creating monstrosities that could walk and talk. A boy holding his mothers hand running though the streets beads of sweat covered his forehead. His eyes darting everywhere looking for somewhere safe to hide. He found it a open door that leads down to stairs. He pulled his mother in and found a chair to bar the door with. He could he them banging on the door moaning. He pulled is mother down the stairs until they got to the bottom which was just a a poorly light basement.

"I think were safe now ma."said the boy his clothes were torn he had a buzz cut and light skin He had sad dark brown eyes. She had tears in eyes.

"Your father what the bombs did to him. T-t-t-t the green slime c-c-c coming from his m-m-m mouth." she started to cry harder, "N-n-n now it's just us."

"Shh it's okay I'll protect us."

"I know you will Jason"

Jason started to look around for anything useful. He had a lot of stress on him what if he loses his mom what if he is killed? All he could find was an old pipe. Then he heard bump that nearly scared him out of his skin. He looked to see what it was and the he saw it a yellow mutant. He nose felt like it was burning because of the horrible stench. The green goop pouring out it's mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy bashing in your head!" yelled Jason. It tried to grab him but he jumped out the way. He grabbed the piped and smacked it in the head he could hear bones cracking as it fell to the ground. He jumped on it and kept smashing the pipe on it's head until it didn't move.

"Jason! Are you okay?!" Yelled his mother.

"Yeah I'm fi-"He stopped mid sentence. He heard a familiar sound. Like the sound of a school fire alarm. It's piercing sound brings tears to Jason's eyes.

"No no no no no" his mother kept saying, "Not now not now" She knew what the sound meant a bomb was about drop on them any second.

"C'mon we have to go now!" Jason screamed. She didn't move not an inch.

"No there's no way where going to get out of the way." She said almost emotionless.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. All she did was hug him and said quietly , "I love you"

"I love you too" he said with tears in his eyes, "I will bring you back"

Then there was light so blinding he had to cover his eyes. When he opened them again the was fire and lava everywhere. Strange red creatures flying everywhere. On a sign he saw it read

Welcome To The Nightosphere

Well that's the end of chapter one tell me what you think next chapter will come next Saturday. K bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys welcome to chapter 2. Finished this chapter earlier than I expected so I decided just to publish it so enjoy! Also to avoid confusion Finn is 17 in this story.

Chapter 2:The Tournament part 1

_1000 Years Later-_

It was early in the morning. The sun was barely out with a slight breeze. Finn was in the arena next to the seats talking to his friends.

"I hope I win, then I will be the greatest hero of all TIME!" Finn shouted with excitement.

"Don't sweat it Finn you'll win." Jake said

"Yeah and if you lose I'll suck out their blood." Marcilene said with a crazed look in her eyes.

" You don't have to do that Marcilene. I will win for sure." Finn said

"I wish you the best of luck Finn" Princess Bubblegum said  
"Your so beautiful when you wish me luck Pb"

" I love you Finn"

"Love you to" Nobody knew the real reason why Finn wanted to win the tournament. The grand prize was a large diamond. He was going to use to propose to Pb. He had to win that diamond.

"All finalist gather to the center of the arena!" Yelled Billy who was the host.

"Got to go wish me luck" Finn said

"Knock them out Finn!" Jake yelled. Finn ran towards the center'

"The finalist will draw to decide who they will fight first. First Finn the human" Billy said his voice booming. Finn walked toward the box. He still wore his hat but he let some of his hair he wore a red shirt and black pants. He also wore black fighter gloves and his grass sword still tied around his wrist. He reached into the box and pulled out a slip of paper that said 1.

"Finn your match is going first. You will be fighting whoever draws number two."

"Cool"Finn said

"Next Toby" Finn looked at the man. He was wearing a red ninja outfit with black wristbands. He picked number 7,"Your match will be last and you will fight whoever picks 8."

Finn thought the rest were bozos. They were weird but the last one to draw caught his eye. He was a demon. He wasn't bald like all the demons he seen. He had small horns on his forehead. He had dark black eyes so black he couldn't see his pupils. He was red like other demons but he had no wings. On his back he had two demonic daggers and a bow but he had no quiver. He wore a blue t-shirt with a picture of a coconut with a skull carved into it. He had dark blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. He wore black fighter gloves like Finn.

"Last but hopefully not least Kaos the demon. Since everyone already went you will be number 8 and fight Toby." Billy announced

"OK" he simply said.

"First up Finn the human versus Xavier the minotaur!" Billy said

"Go Finn!"The group said in unison. Finn readied his grass sword the minotaur readied his battleaxe.

"FIGHT!" Billy screamed. The minotaur charged at Finn and swung his axe. Finn slid under his legs and stabbed him back. The minotaur screamed in pain. Blood poured out of the wound he turned around and swung his axe once more this time Finn clashed at it with his sword and the axe went flying away. Finn then sliced the Minotaur's knee he howled with pain.

"I forfeit I FORFEIT!" Xavier screamed, "Get that psycho away from me!"

"Finn wins!" Billy announced, "Finn will be going to the semifinals" Finn went over to see his friends.

"Whoo go Finn your gonna win this."Jake said.

"Nice going Finn" Marcilene said. PB gave Finn a long romantic kiss.

"Your going to win this my hero" She said.

"Finn is that a demon?" Marcilene asked

"Yeah but it doesn't look like any demon I've ever seen"Finn replied

"It might be a revenge demon"

"A revenge demon?"

"Yeah their super rare. Their created when someone who dies and they want to fulfill something but they don't. Their powerful be careful Finn if you have to fight him."

"I will."

Well that's the end of chapter 2 hope you enjoy chapter 3 will probably be up on Saturday id depends if I'm busy. Please leave comments. K BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys welcome to chapter 3 plz enjoy. I really need someone to proof read these. When I published chapter 2 their was a big error but I don't think anyone noticed though. :P

Chapter 3: The tournament part 2

To Finn the next two matches weren't interesting. The match after Finn ended when the dwarf found out his opponent was a flame warrior and forfeited. The one after that ended when a shape shifter turned into a gorilla a crushed his opponent's bones and blacked out.

"Toby versus Kaos! Billy announced. Finn made sure to pay extra close attention to this next match. Finn felt like their was something different about Kaos. Toby drew his sword and stood in a fighting position but Kaos just stood there staring.

"Fight!" Billy screamed. Toby dashed at Kaos and tried to slash at him but Kaos jumped above him. A quick jab in the back in the head from Kaos and Toby stopped in his tracks. He fell to his knees and blacked out. Everyone including Billy just stared until Jake broke the silence.

"What the hell just happened?"

"He knocked him out with just one punch I guess." Finn said PB had a worried, "What's wrong babe?"

"Finn if u have to fight him promise me you'll be careful." Pb said

"I will."

"The semifinals are beginning."Announced Billy, "First Finn versus Fireso"Finn gave Pb a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to the center of the arena. Finn readied his sword so did the warrior, "Fight!"

Finn rushed Fireso and tried to slash at him Fireso blocked it. Fireso blasted fire out his hands straight into Finn's face. "Argghh!" Finn bellowed. Finn's face was red with blisters from the burn. He Randomly slashed at the warrior, eventually connecting with one. Finn looked down and saw a flaming finger surrounded by blood.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Fireso screamed in rage. Finn backed up and elbowed the raging knight in the face. He soon regretted it when his elbow got a painful burn. However Fireso fell onto his back. After a couple seconds of him not moving Billy said that he was knocked out.

"Finn is the winner. You will be going to the finals."

"Yess!" Finn yelled in happiness. Finn ran straight towards his love and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Finn!" Pb screamed, "Your face it's burned!"

"Don't worry about Jake brought some burn ointment." Finn said calmly.

"Here you go Finn" Jake said stretching his arm to hand it to Finn.

"Thanks bro"

"No prob." Jake said Finn rubbed the ointment on his face and instantly feeling relief.

"Let the final semifinal match begin!" Billy announced, "Kaos versus Tyrone!"

As with Kaos' first match Finn watched carefully to see if he can see any weaknesses. The shape shifter was a dark blue with one crystal eye,it seemed to crawl around on four spider like legs, "Fight!"

The shape shifter seem to think about what to turn into. It eventually settled on a 7 foot wolf. When turning into the wolf Finn could hear bones breaking and fusing. The creature seemed to roar as if it seemed the morphing was hurting the creature. When completed the crystal eye was still there on it's forehead it growled at Kaos an dashed at Kaos with it's mouth wide open it's ivory colored teeth covered in saliva. Kaos jumped high tried to kick it in the crystal but it dodged it desperately. Kaos landed on the ground and smiled showing his teeth. He took his bow then Finn saw the strangest thing. On Kaos' right hand a light shaped like a diamond glowed on his hand and a black mist came out of the light. It went toward his back and stayed their until it solidified and created an object. It was a quiver full of arrows. He waited until the wolf charged at him Kaos then readied an arrow in his bow and jumped in the air and aimed at crystal eye and let it go. The arrow went much faster than any arrow Finn seen before even faster than a crossbow. It went directly to the crystal the force of the arrow jerked the beast head toward the ground knocking Tyrone unconscious. It reverted to it's original form it's crystal eye cracked.

"Kaos wins"Billy yelled.

Finn gulped sweat dripping down his face. He looked over to his beautiful love, she had tears pouring down her cheeks. Her eyes were red from crying. He went over to her seat and gave her a comforting hug and whispered in her ear,

"I'll be fine that's one thing that I promise."

Billy had said they have a hour to prepare. Finn and Jake went to burger place in the arena to get everyone something to eat.

"Finn," Jake said breaking the silence, "Why do you continue to go though with this fight if you know that you could end up globed up forever?"

"Look if I tell you promise me you won't tell Princess Bubblegum."

"I promise"

"You know how the grand prize is a diamond?"

"Uh huh."

"Well I'm going to get a ring and put the diamond on it and propose to Pb."

"Oh my GLOB!" Jake yelled loudly, "My little bro is going to be married."

"Shut your mouth! I don't want Pb to hear."

"My bad homie." They decided to get everyone a burger with a slice of pizza and a bunch of red food for Marciline.

"Thanks you guys for getting me all of this red stuff." Marciline said.

"How you feeling babe?" Finn asked

"I feel better. I just have to accept that all the adventuring you do something can happen." Finn felt like he was has a horrible person for making his love go though all this.

"I'm sorry, I never knew you felt this way." Finn said while hugging his soon to be Fiance.

"Finn I should have told you how I felt it's just that I care about you."

"Could the finalist come to the center of arena?" Billy said.

"Love you." Finn said as he ran to the center. Finn stood in front of Kaos. He didn't realize how much larger Kaos was than Finn. Finn only stood at five foot eleven. Finn estimated Kaos stood at about six foot four. Finn stared at Kaos' jet black eyes. He noticed how sad they looked.

"Finn." Kaos said to himself, "That's an interesting name." Finn was caught off guard as he was surprised as Kaos' voice sounded. He expected it to be lower instead he sounded no older than Finn.

"Say Kaos' how old are you?" Finn asked

"If I aged normally I would be over one thousand years old but the age I died in and have been stuck in is sixteen."

Finn thought "_Sixteen! He's younger than me but he's super taller than me!_" Kaos drew his two daggers and got in a ready stance. Finn noticed what he was doing and did the same.

"Fight!" Billy shouted. Finn rushed at Kaos and slashed at him, Kaos blocked it with his daggers and kicked Finn away. Kaos then ran at him slashing with both daggers Finn blocked one of the daggers but Kaos cut him in the stomach. Finn jumped back and looked his wound it didn't cut deep enough to draw blood. Finn knew he couldn't rush in and slash randomly had to think of a strategy.

"Finn." Kaos said which made Finn go back into reality, "Your the first human I've seen in long time this should be a good match." Finn then rushed at him again and Kaos then tried to slash at him but Finn slid under the dagger and sliced at Kaos' knees. Finn jumped back only to see Kaos muscle and skin regenerating back.

"What the heck." Finn said confused.

"Your the first person to actually hit me. What are you surprised at my regeneration?" Kaos said mockingly

"Hey that's cheating!" Jake yelled at Billy.

"The fighters are allowed to use any powers they have." Billy replied calmly. Jake then grew worried about his brother. Kaos then smiled at Finn as he started to fade and turn into smoke. The smoke then disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Finn said to himself. He started to look around. Kaos then appeared in front of him and uppercut Finn who did a flip and landed on his back. Finn then realized he had a power to he could make fire. Kaos started to run to Finn. Finn rubbed his hands together and fire flew out of his hands on to Kaos.

"Arrggghh!" Kaos roared with pain. The diamond shaped glow on his hands apeared again which sent out the mist. It floated over Kaos' head and took the form of water which fell on Kaos' instantly extinguishing the fire. He started to regenerate again. The water he created even the water on his clothes turned into the mist and went back into the glow and the glow faded away.

"_Dammit._" Finn thought. "_I forgot about the mist stuff._"

"That was a cool little trick you did there Finn. Know how about I pull out the glow again?" He said. The glow returned and the mist wrapped around Kaos' hand. He then made a fist and the mist turned into a giant fist which then slammed into Finn knocking the breath out of him. He got up and started to dash at Kaos' with a plan in his head. It might kill Kaos' but Finn wanted to prove that he was stronger than the demon. He flipped over Kaos' while grabbing one of his daggers.

"Hey give that back!" Roared Kaos He then used the giant hand to grab Finn. The plan was going well. The hand lifted Finn into the air. "_Now_!" Finn said in his head. Finn threw the dagger right at Kaos' chest. The dagger went though the demon's chest and got stuck in his back. The sudden force threw Kaos on his back. The mist disappeared into the glow which soon faded away. Kaos was motionless on the ground blood oozing out out his eyes were wide open.

"OH MY GLOB FINN! YOU KILLED HIM!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't mean to I thought that he would regenerate!" Finn screamed back.

"You threw it at his heart what did you think would happen." Finn looked back at Kaos who started to twitch. He relaxed knowing he didn't kill him. Kaos then pulled the dagger out of his chest and stood up. He started to regenerate his heart came back so did the muscles that were ripped. Finn looked at Kaos' eyes they were no longer black. They were completely white even the white part of his eyes were blood red.

"I'm sick of YOU!" Kaos yelled his voice was mixed with a deeper voice. "Let's end this." Kaos got on all fours and ran right at Finn. Finn thought that he was going to punch Finn so he blocked with his sword. Instead Kaos jumped barely from the ground and kicked Finn's left arm with much force. The sound of Finn's bone breaking made Princess Bubblegum cry hard.

"Ahhhhh!" Finn cried in pain and fell on his back. Kaos walked over to Finn and stepped on his right arm and applied so much force another bone cracked in half making Finn scream in agony. Kaos walked away thinking he won his blood red eyes still there. However Finn got up and ran at Kaos because he had to win for his love. Finn jumped in the air and tried to drop kick Kaos however the demon grabbed Finn's leg and threw him in the air. Kaos then jumped up with Finn. He punched Finn in the back. Another ear splitting crack was heard. Finn fell to the ground. His body twitching he had tears in his eyes which eventually fell closed. All you could hear was the gurgling of saliva in his mouth.

"FINN!" Princess Bubblegum tears streaming screamed running toward Finn.

Well that's the end of chapter three hope you enjoyed it. I'm ending it hear because of how long it is already. Also if your wondering about Finn making fire in his hands watch the episode "The New Frontier" plz leave reviews peace! Next chapter should come next Saturday depending on when I finish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Enderczor here. Want to hear a funny story? Well I completely forgot about this chapter. So yeah. Talk y'all later.**

Chapter 4: The Quest

Princess Bubblegum ran towards her crippled boyfriend. She started to cry when she heard him gurgling his saliva his back ridged from it being broken. She looked at Kaos. He was grabbing his head and and speaking to himself. The deep voice and his normal voice arguing it seems.

"Get out!" Shouted the normal voice.

"No! You can't force me out forever! I will come back. Do NOT trust the bubblegum mutant!" the deep voice shouted. Kaos than forced his hand into his pocket and pulled a syringe that was filled with a orange substance. He then pushed the needle into his neck and ejected it.

"Kaos it seems that Finn is unable to battle. So you are the winner. Congrats!" Billy announced. Kaos then started relax he turned to Finn and walked towards him. Pb got in his way stating

"Get away from him you monster!" He simply walked around her. The mist from his hand appeared and covered Finn's body. After a couple seconds the mist disappear back into the glow. Finn's arms and back were healed and Finn opened his eyes and stood up.

"What just happened?" Finn asked.

"I beat and won the tournament then I healed you for free." Kaos said.

"Dammit! I lost. I really needed that diamond."

"Hmm. You want the diamond? I'll give it to you."

"Thanks so much!"

"But, I need the diamond for a quest. It would go so much faster if you help then I can give it to you."

"First you break his arms and back, then you ask him to help you on some damn quest for him to use a diamond what the hell is wrong with you!?" Pb yelled at Kaos.

"Bonnie it's okay." Finn said at Pb. She knew to be quiet because Finn called her by her first name.

"So, do we have a deal Finn?" Kaos asked extending out an arm.

"Sure." Finn said shaking Kaos' arm.

"We have a hour to do what ever till I have to go claim my prize, so not introduce me to your friends?"

"Sure follow me." Finn walked over to his beloved hugging her, "This Princess Bonnie Bubblegum, my girlfriend."

"Hello." Pb said coldly

"Something about you looks familiar. Like I've soon you before somewhere." Kaos replied.

"I think I'd remember if I meet a monster." Finn looked at her when she said that. Jake and Marcilene walked over to Finn

"This is my brother Jake."Finn said pointing at Jake.

"How's it going dude?" Jake asked Kaos

"Good how about you?" Kaos answered

"Pretty good I guess."

"It's been a long time since I've seen a dog you know."

"Huh."

"And this is Marcilene." Finn said'

"No introduction needed. I used to live in the Nightophere she is the daughter of the ruler there. Also the vampire queen." Kaos replied. She walked towards to Kaos and licked his necked. She whispered in his ear,

"You better watch out or I'll suck your blood." Marcilene said mockingly Kaos flashed a smile at her showing his perfect pearl white teeth. They walked back toward the seats.

"So, Kaos tell me about your life I'm very interested in you." Macilene said staring at him with her black vicious eyes

"Well I died during the great mushroom war. I've been in the Nightosphere since then until four years ago. I don't remember laving though. Because the only way for a demon to leave the Nightosphere is to be summoned by someone but I have no memory of leaving though."

"That's super strange." Finn said

"Yeah I try not to think about it though. Well Finn glad that I have you to help me with this quest. This will be easier with someone helping." The ceremony was short lived all that happened is that Billy gave him the diamond and a medal proclaiming him as the champion of Ooo. After that Finn, Jake, and Kaos headed back to the tree house.

"Welcome to our humble home." Jake said

"Wow! This place an awesome crib y'alls got."Kaos then turned and saw a strange picture, "Um why is there a painting of a naked women that's torn? Um that's pretty weird"

"Was here when we moved in and we never got rid of it." Finn answered, "We'll leave when I finish packing, how long is this quest going to take."

"Um, 'bout a week."

"Okay"

_~10 minutes later~_

"Hey Kaos I was wondering can you teleoport us to the candy kingdom?" Finn asked after packing clothes and food.

" 'Fraid not with powers there's always the catch, and the one with teleportation is that I have to already been there so I can see what it looks like and since I've never been there I can't teleport there." Kaos replied.

"Oh. Guess we'll have to walk there."

"Why do you want to go there any ways she already hates me for what I did to you."

"Speaking of that, Kaos what was that your eyes were red and a second voice was there?" Finn asked

"I'm not like other demons."Kaos simply said.

**Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger next chapter will be up by Saturday plz leave reviews. K bye! **


End file.
